Maihime
|marital status = Single |relatives = Sōsaku Yawarakai ("Father") |education = Teachings under Sōsaku |status = Active |shikai = N/A |bankai = N/A }} Maihime (舞姫, Maihime; lit. princess of dance) is an artificially created , constructed by Sōsaku Yawarakai in an experiment to see if he could truly be a "god" and create life. The result was Maihime, a being born and designed to kill with little self-awareness. Although her powers are already laid out and developing, her self-sense and personality are still a bit flat because, as Sōsaku states, "they are the hardest to knead". Appearance Personality Synopsis Equipment Triple-Sectioned Blade: Powers & Abilities Enhanced Agility: Paying tribute to her name, Maihime's every motion is as graceful as dancer's. Her combat techniques are a true beauty to behold, and it has occurred more than once opponents perished just because they were staring in awe at the sheer magnificence of Maihime's moves. Her way of combat has been described as "a piece of the finest silk fluttering in the wind". Many adversaries have deemed it nigh impossible to make a definite slash at her, as she slides between limbs, swords and flames more fluently like a snake. Maihime prefers to dodge attacks above blocking, as her frailty is unmatched for the brute strength of any seasoned opponent, and is known to contort her flexible body to unrealistic angles to achieve such effects. Due her slimness it is an easy job for her to slip through assaults and dodge others without wasting a single movement on an unneeded action. Enhanced Speed: Despite having been taught no form of speed enhancements, Maihime's artificially created body incorporates several spiritual points of outlet at the bottom of her feet, which is why she always treads barefoot. Through these pores she can excrete concentrated masses of spiritual energy, propelling herself at high speed. This technique is superior in shunpo in that it is soundless, and that it allows for much preciser, non-stop movement whereas in shunpo it is required to always appear after each separate motion for re-orientation. Maihime not-so-much specializes in rapid long-distance motions, but rather at confusing her opponent with thousands of high-speed gestures at close range. By keeping up a constant level of supernatural swiftness in close combat, most of her adversaries have trouble even following her attacks, much less countering them. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Multiple Blade Master:' : Maihime's spiritual power is unique as it is absolutely stagnant. As an artificially-crafted being, her major flaw is that she cannot generate her own spiritual power. Henceforth, she must gather reiatsu from external sources, mainly through one of her dances. Maihime's signature is also noted as very "restricted". It never leaves her body in the form of an aura, nor does it go anywhere within her body unless she consciously decides to do so. On the upside, this also grants her a control unlike anyone else's, as she has total and unrestricted control over her energy flow and can command it do as she pleases. Dances Maihime possess a set of abilities and techniques she has labeled "dances", after her name and her fondness of the art. Although the power level of each dance varies, this isn't represented in the order in which they are listed. *'Chō no Mai' (蝶の舞, dance of butterflies); Characterized by slow, magnificent movements, Maihime twirls around the opponent twirling two of her blades in repetitive, wing-like patterns. They key in this dance is not action, but reaction. The adversaries activities during the dance determine the effects he will face later on. Just like how a flap of a butterfly's wings can cause a decimating hurricane months later, any gesture, hostile or casual, is isolated and segregated in a period of time later, a time span determined by Maihime herself. Attacks are powered up and fired back with ten times the force, mere steps are turned into deafening earthquakes and even doing nothing can render the target paralyzed and broken. The trick in the dance is to find the right "rhythm" in action and reaction, or break it before all steps are executed. *'Ōi no Mai' (王位の舞, dance of thrones); Drawing out her second blade, Maihime shrinks them until they are dagger-size and commences a swift, close-range dance with her opponent. The key word in this dance in pain. No attack originating from Maihime's steel will cause physical wounds, but instead they are set to cause physiological trauma and pain. No matter how small the wound, the pain of it will be horrendous and much longer than any other cut. Not all affected can bare this stress, and some even faint out of pure shock. Behind the Scenes